


Reasons to Fear Jamie Bennett

by boolucole



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: #And funny, #And teasing, #Because yaoi, #But mostly yaoi, #Except not, #First two are purely humor, #Only rated M for the third chapter, #So very sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why getting on Jamie Bennett's bad side is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had taken Jamie and Sophie up to the North Pole for the day, two pairs of magical mittens keeping the sub-zero temperatures from affecting the fragile mortals too much, and after a full-scale snowball war involving them, North, and Bunny, they had retired to a small sitting room that had recently been equipped with a television. They were laughing at some comedy show when Sophie's stomach growled.

"Ah, the little girl is hungry, yes? Would you like some cookies, or maybe a piece of fruitcake?", North queried in that Russian accent of his. Sophie's eyes lit up at the word 'cookies' just like they did when she was younger, and she furiously nodded her head.

"Nah, she don't want any uh tha' crud. How 'bout a nice salad, eh?", Bunny teased, laughing when Sophie glared at him. North chuckled and spoke in Yetish for a moment, glancing at Jamie.

Seeing his chance for revenge (Jack had _annihilated_ him in that snowball war), Jamie pounced.

"Could I have a popsicle, please?", Jamie asked innocently, giving a little smile. North's brow crinkled in confusion, but a few moments later he shrugged and continued to speak with the Yeti.

"A popsicle? Isn't that a bit cold for the North Pole?", Jack asked him with a grin, and an extremely innocent Jamie only smiled.

"I like the cold. It's...pleasant.", he said happily, a dreamy look flitting across his face before clearing itself away as Sophie, sitting beside Bunny on Jack's other side, gave an uncharacteristically evil smirk. She swirled a finger next to her temple and raised an eyebrow at Jack, and Jamie nodded as he mouthed, 'Oh yeah.'. Sophie's smirk widened, then changed to the picture of little girl innocence as Jack swiveled around to see who Jamie was talking to.

Jamie took this opportunity to plaster himself to Jack's side, wrapping his arms around the slightly-shorter boy's waist.

"Your skin is cold.", Jamie mumbled as he nuzzled Jack's neck, shivering slightly for effect, "It's nice.". Jack was as still as his staff, Bunny was barely holding back his laughs, North was looking on in amusement, and Tooth was silently fangirling behind the pair. "Your sweater's in the way though.", Jamie complained, pouting slightly, then whispered in Jack's ear, "D'you mind taking it off?".

Jack was saved from answering by the return of the Yeti.

"Ooh, popsicle!", Jamie squealed like a little kid, jumping up from the couch and scurrying over to the Yeti. He claimed his treat and chirped, "Thanks!", moving back to the couch and sitting back down. He tore the plastic off and began-

Began...uh...

"That has to be the most erotic way to eat a popsicle I've ever seen.", Bunny whispered to Sophie as Jamie licked, suckled, and otherwise _fellated_ his snack.

"Oh, for sure. If it wasn't my brother, I'd probably be as bad as Jack right now.", Sophie remarked, nodding at the winter spirit.

Said spirit was an utter mess. He saw Jamie and what he was doing, he knew that the tightening of his pants was a bad thing, and he knew he should probably stop staring, but it was like a shipwreck; he couldn't tear his gaze away. That is, until Sophie spoke up.

"This reminds me of those ice cube eating contests you and your friends have, Jamie! He and his friends would see who could shove the most ice cubes in mouths at once.", Sophie explained, adding proudly, "Jamie always won. His record was nine.".

"Yeah, and the day I set it was the day I almost choked to death after I accidentally swallowed one.", Jamie retorted, "It was huge, and thick, and really cold stuck in there.".

"How'd ya not die?", Bunny asked curiously, and Jamie shrugged.

"My throat melted it.", he said simply.

With a pained groan, Jack flew out of the room as fast as the wind would carry him. As soon as the five were sure he couldn't hear them, they burst out laughing.


	2. Screams

"It was such a nice day, too.", Jamie complained as Pitch's nightmare army bore down on them.

Jack had come rushing back into the sitting room within minutes of leaving, yelling something about Pitch and throwing himself into a snow bank. Everybody had been too busy with the first part to notice the second part, except the two mortals in the room. They had shared a knowing look before racing after North and Tooth, who had gone outside to scope out the opposition. 'The way they say it makes it seem like a football game.', Jamie had thought.

"Yes, well, everything has to come to an end!", Pitch called from the back of his favorite nightmare stallion.

"You can never have too much of a good thing!", Jamie countered, and Pitch frowned for a moment before glaring at the boy.

"That's not how that saying goes!", the Nightmare King yelled to him, but Jamie merely pouted.

"It's how _my_ saying goes!", he yelled childishly, eliciting a snicker from Sophie, Bunny, and Jack.

And then the fight began. Jack flew out and began freezing every nightmare that got within range as Tooth flew around with Bunny's boomerangs, decimating everything she ran into. Bunny tried out a few spells from the books he found in North's library and was pleasantly surprised to see they all worked. "Hah. I'm a natural!", he crowed.

"Humble, aren't we?", Sophie drawled from her place further down the wall. She and Jamie were turning any nightmare that got too close back into dream sand.

"You betch'a britches, mate!", Bunny agreed, absently tying a nightmare up with ropes he shot from his hand.

Eventually they had whittled down the nightmares to a few hulking monstrosities and Pitch himself. With a bit of concentrating and some tight clenching Jack froze the beasts solid, Bunny making quick work of shattering them, and a few seconds later Pitch was tied up on the balcony.

"You know they're going to let him go, right?", Sophie whispered to Jamie as the Guardians debated on what to do with the Nightmare King.

Jamie glanced down at Pitch's bored expression and agreed, "Oh yeah. I think Pitch knows it, too.".

Sophie nodded and hummed in agreement, then suggested, "What they need is something to stop him from coming back.".

Jamie thought on this for barely a moment, leaning over to whisper in his sister's ear. A few moments and a shudder later, she nodded and said, "It's great. Can you pull it off, though?".

And then, before her eyes, her brother changed.

Not physically, oh no. It was much more subtle than that. Perhaps the way he held himself had something to do with it, or the way his mouth curved into a vacant-looking smile, but Jamie looked...unnerving. He slowly walked over to North and tugged on his sleeve. And when the Russian looked down...

"I was wondering if we could keep one of the nightmares.", Jamie explained vacantly, smiling up at North with a flat, passive look in his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

North paused for a fraction of a second, perhaps because of the request or perhaps because of the look, then exclaimed, "Of course, little Jamie!". And if it was just a bit less enthusiastic than normal, well...nobody commented. "But, uh...why?".

"Yes, boy. Exactly _why_ do you want one of my nightmares?!", Pitch demanded, annoyed and slightly curious as to what the boy would say.

Jamie slowly looked down at Pitch and, without any change in expression, said simply, "I want to make it scream.".

Pitch's face, if it was even possible, paled even more than it already was. Then he rolled himself to the edge of the balcony and tried to topple himself into the abyss below, but Jamie's foot on his shoulder stopped him. "Leaving so soon, Pitch? Aw, but we were just starting to have fun.", Jamie pouted slightly, not deviating from his vacant tone too much, "And besides, it's very rude to leave without saying goodbye.".

The Guardians were looking on with a mix of pride and immortal terror. ...Well, mostly terror. Jack's eyes had widened, and he once again found himself unable to look away. North was feeling just a bit sick, Tooth had begun clinging tightly to Sandy (who had shown up near the beginning of the fight), Sandy was watching with a knowing smile on his face, and Bunny had been filled in by Sophie.

Pitch had begun struggling madly in an effort to get away from the demonic child that had him trapped, but he stopped quite suddenly as Jamie scolded (still with that vacant tone), "Be good, Pitch, or I'll have to punish you.".

"C-Can't you just let him go?", Jack stuttered lightly, having regained his voice. Jamie looked over his shoulder at the winter spirit, then slowly removed his foot from Pitch's shoulder and walked over to Jack.

"I'm very bored, Jack. Pitch was going to play with me.", Jamie explained matter-of-factly, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist again, "So, if you want me to let him go, _you_ have to play with me instead.".

Leaning close to him, Jamie whispered, ever-so-softly, "You _will_ play with me...right Jack?".

It was at that time that Pitch dissolved into nightmare sand and flowed away on the wind.

"Oops.", Jamie whispered, not moving his head away, "Guess you _have_ to play with me now, Jack.". Jack merely whimpered a bit as the mortal chuckled into his ear, then lightly grasped his wrist and led him back inside.

**I am extremely satisfied with how this turned out, but there was one thing I wanted to fit in that would have ruined the mood. So, for your viewing pleasure, I present to you an…  
**

 

**OMAKE**

"Oops.", Jamie whispered, not moving his head away, "Guess you _have_ to play with me now, Jack.". Jack merely whimpered a bit as the mortal chuckled into his ear.

Then Sophie spoke.

"Wow, big brother, that _was_ scary. You're good.", she admitted in admiration. Jamie looked over his shoulder and gave his sister a grin, wiggling the fingers of a hand at her and drawling, "Ah bloo bloo bloo.". Sophie giggled as Jack made a noise of protest, a noise that was silenced by Jamie turning back to him with an innocent expression on his face and asking, "So Jack…do you want to _plaaay_ with me?".

Jack gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for mature, bondage-tastic smexy times. If you don't like yaoi, why have you even read this far? Please leave if you are not comfortable with two guys engaging in smexy times.

Jamie lead Jack through the hallways of North's workshop at a sedate pace, almost a leisurely stroll, but even though Jack tried everything short of wrenching his hand away, he couldn't seem to get free of Jamie's grip. Growing increasingly panicked with each step, his efforts grew more and more erratic until he actually _was_ trying to wrench his hand away, but still the shorter teen held fast.

Jack suspected sorcery.

And indeed, in the corner of the room Jamie finally pulled him into sat a _very_ packed bookshelf. Some of the titles were in english, but they were mostly in latin and welsh. Jack even saw four or five books with runes on the spines, but he was quickly pulled out of his scan of the titles by Jamie pulling him down to sit on the bed.

"So.", Jamie stated serenely, fixing Jack with a slight smile and a cold gaze that made even _him_ shiver, "What should we play?".

"Uhm...checkers, maybe?", Jack suggested nervously, but Jamie grew suddenly serious.

"They caught fire last week.", he told him matter-of-factly.

Jack blinked and tried, "Er, chess, then?", but Jamie merely reached under the bed and pulled out a black and white Rubix cube.

"The board turned into this, and the pieces are inside. It won't let me have them back until I solve it, but I gave up after week six.", he informed Jack solemnly, scowling down at the cube as if it had personally offended him before tossing it aside and resuming his slightly-distant expression.

"Ah, right. Well, uh, Snakes and Ladders? Monopoly? Candyland? Family Feud?", Jack listed, now less scared and more morbidly curious, but Jamie only sighed.

"Turned into _actual_ snakes and ladders, had a stock market crash and threw itself into the canyon, eaten by Sophie when it turned into actual candy, and tore itself apart when two of the families started a blood feud.", he said, counting on his fingers before looking at Jack expectantly.

"Where did you get these board games?", Jack wondered aloud, and Jamie blinked as he actually had to think on this one.

Finally he said, "I think Phil said something about the elves being allowed to experiment?", looking slightly ashen at the prospect, and Jack had to admit the thought scared him too.

"So what _can_ we play?", Jack asked in exasperation, and Jamie once again thought about it.

"I have a pair of handcuffs I wanted to try out.", he finally said, vacant expression reappearing, "Now's a good a time as any.".

And suddenly, Jack Frost found himself lying sprawled out on Jamie Bennett's bed, handcuffed to the headboard with his staff nowhere in sight. His feet were similarly chained.

Oh yes. Sorcery.

"A-Alright, they work.", he stuttered out, tugging nervously on the metal to show that yes, they certainly did, "Y-You can let m-me go n-now.".

'I lost the key.", Jamie said with that same smile, and Jack gaped at him.

"WHAT?! Then why would you put them on me?!", he demanded, and Jamie looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Because I wanted to try them out.", Jamie said, his vacant tone aquiring a 'duh' undertone. Jack sighed in aggravation.

"Fine then. Find a saw and cut the chain. I'll get the cuffs off later.", Jack said in aggravation, but Jamie only cocked his head to the side with a small smile.

"Awww, why would I do that?", Jamie cooed as Jack's blood ran even colder than it already was, "This is a perfect photo opportunity. Look at you, deliciously sprawled out on my bed. Shame you still have your clothes on, but I haven't _quite_ mastered the cutting spell yet...".

" _Cutting spell_?!", Jack yelled, because of course, Jack Frost did not _shriek_ , and whoever told you such nonsense should be whacked about the head.

Jamie patted his thigh and said regrettably, "Yeah. Shame, too. _Those_ pictures would be drool-worthy.", before giving Jack another serene smile and rising fluidly to retrieve his camera from the living room.

Jack began panicking.

Not in an 'oh-dear-gods-whaddo-I-do' kinda way, oh no. Contrary to Bunny's belief, Jack was actually very smart, and when he felt threatened he immediately began to run through every available option he saw. And that is exactly what he did.

' _Option one, get the keys. Not possible, I can see them on the desk over there._ ', Jack thought quickly, ' _Option two, charm Jamie into letting me go and then run like the wind. Possible, but there's probably some sort of spell to stop me leaving. Still a thing. Option three, break the cuffs with my powers. Also not possible, that would take too long. Option four, lay here and let him do as he pleases._ '.

Just the mere thought of doing that sent chills up Jack's spine, but he furrowed his brow in confusion all the same. The chills were different than the ones he got when faced with danger, or the ones he got when he was scared. These were...these were like the chills he got before a fight. They were chills of anticipation.

Oh gods, he _wanted_ to let Jamie do as he pleased.

Now, the thought didn't horrify him as much as you'd think. You see, Jack had come to terms with his attraction to Jamie years ago, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was, every time he thought of Jamie...in that way, he felt like a pedophile. He was _three-hundred seventeen_ for the Moon's sake, he shouldn't be thinking of little Jamie like that!

Unbeknownst the Jack, though, Jamie had thought of this too. He had carefully weighed the issue, debating everything wrong with everything right, then threw the problem out the window and concluded he didn't care. He liked Jack, though his realization came much later than the winter spirit's, and he had made it his mission to tease Jack to the edge of insanity until he finally cracked.

Then he forgot about it for a couple of years until the popsicle thing.

No matter. He remembered now, and now that his plan was in motion, he supposed there were no real consequence.

Jamie slipped back into the room with his camera clicking nonstop, taking pictures of Jack from every angle and vantage point. Jack bit his lip and decided to just grin and bear it, but then Jamie made a little choking noise from behind his camera.

"That expression is amazing.", he concluded after a moment of nondescript little noises, snapping even more pictures as Jack turned to glare at him, "Oooh, the 'resentful prisoner' look. Nice.". He took just a few more pictures before lowering the camera and flashing a bright smile.

"Alright, now the perspective shots.", he decided, fiddling with the camera's settings a bit as he absently moved toward Jack.

"Perspective shots?', Jack questioned, half-curious and half-cautious, "What're those?".

"Pictures taken from the perspective of the, ah, 'rider'.", Jamie explained with a slight fumble, and paying no heed to Jack's panicked expression, he jumped on the bed and straddled the poor spirit. His camera was going even before Jack's words.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?!", Jack shrieked, because okay, fine, he _did_ do that, and you should apologize to anyone you may have whacked. Really, you can't just go around hitting people upside the head. What's wrong with you? Anyway...

"No.", Jamie told him shortly, not stopping his shooting, "In fact, it's too little. Those clothes shouldn't even be there, but for the sake of your shyness I'll allow them.". The pictures didn't stop even once, but Jack didn't notice. He was too busy sealing his fate.

"Shyness? I'm not shy!", Jack protested out of habit, and Jamie froze.

He slowly lowered the camera to the bed.

And then he said, in a tone full of dark anticipation and barely-restrained smugness, "I suppose you don't need the clothes, then.".

It was a stark contrast the the distance Jamie had been showcasing since Pitch had been captured, and so Jack was shocked into silence while Jamie crossed to the bookshelf and pulled a tome from it. He spoke not a word as Jamie flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning down until he found what he was looking for. He might've even stopped breathing as Jamie resumed his position atop the spirit.

However, when Jamie began dragging a finger glowing with orangish light down his hoodie, and the hoodie split, he sure had a few words then.

" _Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_!",Jack protested as Jamie cut the top further, splitting it in half before moving to the sleeves, "Whattaya doin'?!".

"You _said_ you weren't shy.", Jamie said absently as he finished the left sleeve, "I took that to mean you were okay with the clothes off. Now hold still, I don't wanna cut you.".

Jack obediantly stilled, partly because he didn't want to get cut and partly because he knew struggling wouldn't get the boy to stop, and instead tried a different tactic. "I was just saying that out of habit, I really _am_ shy!", he protested, whimpering a bit as Jamie finished the second sleeve and tugged the now-lacerated hoodie out from under him. He picked up his camera and began taking more perspective shots, inadvertantly giving Jack more time.

"I mean c'mon, I may be a bit boisterous, but have you ever seen me take the spotlight?", Jack asked rhetorically, but he seemed to deflate when Jamie nodded.

"Several times, yes.", he agreed. His perspective shots done, he put his camera down again and slid down Jack's legs to kneel at the foot of the bed.

"W-Well, that was just pretend. A defense, to stop people from finding out I'm really shy and-and introverted!", Jack lied, growing a bit more anxious as Jamie began tracing a line down from the top of his hipbone to the bottom of his pant leg, "I can't stand attention, but I don't want people to know it!".

"That is the most backwards logic I've ever heard, and the worst lie too.", Jamie commented with a wry grin as the first pant leg fell apart. He moved to the second, pausing a moment to say, "You really oughta' work on that.".

"Y-yeah, I should. Let me go and I'll start right now!", Jack promised hysterically, giving a half-crazed grin to the focused teen cutting his clothes off.

Jamie merely raised an eyebrow and said, "I stand corrected. _That's_ the worst lie.", and then the second pant leg was cut as well.

With a quick tug, Jack was bare.

Now, you have to understand that when Jack was alive, they didn't have the comfy cotton clothes we do now. It was all woolly and scratchy, very irritating to the skin, and the fact of the matter was that Jack just simply didn't like underpants. He would often go commando, and the day he died was no exception.

That was evident, what with the raging erection pointing proudly skyward.

Jamie blinked as he stared at it, licking his lips in thought as he glanced down at the fabric at his hands and then back up to Jack. His face cycled through various expressions as he thought furiously about this new, ah, evidence, and Jack could practically _see_ the conclusion as it lit his eyes up.

With deliberate slowness Jamie crawled forward, creeping up Jack's body until he was face-to-face with the boy. His eyes narrowed as he considered Jack's expression, and then suddenly his lips were on Jack's and Jack's lips were on his and _oh gods Jamie's kissing me fwuuuuhhh_.

Jack's brain momentarily short-circuited as the boy pulled back, and then it was jump-started into life again as Jamie leaned in and whispered, "Somebody's excited.".

"I have a bondage fetish. It is not because of you.", Jack stated flatly, desperately trying to deny the conclusion that he knew Jamie had already come to, but Jamie only sat up and raised an eyebrow down at the wriggling spirit.

"Oh, come on. Admit it. You _like_ me.", he stated, 'accidentally' grinding his jeaned ass down onto Jack's erection.

Jack winced for effect even as he face flushed, and he vehemently denied, "I do _not_.".

"I have a truth spell.", Jamie stated with a smirk, inronic in the sense that he himself was lying, "I will use it on you if need be. Now, one more time: You like me.". Jack gave him one last vehement glare, then swallowed and seemed to just...slump in defeat.

"Fine. Yes.", he murmured, "I like you.".

"Then why the resistance? I like you too, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm not drunk. What's the problem?", Jamie asked curiously, pressing his ass down again for emphasis.

Jack let out a short little whimper, then groaned in frustration as he explained, "Because you're _nineteen_. I'm _three-hundred seventeen_. I feel like a pedophile every time I so much as look at you oddly!". Jack scrunched his eyes shut in shame and frustration, letting his head fall back.

It started out small.

A sort of hiccup, really. A little shaking of his frame, as if he had gasped a bit too hard. Then it came again, harder this time, again, and again, and then suddenly Jamie was collapsed on the bed laughing his head off. Jack glared at him balefully even as he felt his pride take a hit; what was he laughing about?

Jamie finally pulled himself together and resumed his position, planting both hands on Jack's chest and sitting on his erection. His face still held some amusement even as he fixed Jack with a hard stare.

"Pedophilia doesn't apply when I'm physically older than you.", Jamie stated, his laughter threatening to bubble up again even as he clamped down on it, "So what if you've been alive for three hundred extra years? It's just a number. I, for one, don't count it towards your age, so you'll be seventeen forever to me.".

"But I'm still three-hundred seventeen!", Jack protested weakly, and Jamie sighed before saying, "Alright, let's put it another way. Imagine if Sophie was stuck in a time loop: her mind was sent back to her thirteenth birthday at midnight on her fourteenth. She had to relive that year forever, her mind never getting any more mature, her body never changing beyond how it changed during that year. Would her liking somebody be pedophilia?".

Jack considered this before answering reluctantly, "No.".

"And it's the same for you!", Jamie exclaimed, "You may not get sent back to your younger body, but everything else holds! You never get any more mature and your body never changes; the only difference is that time moves forward for you!".

His expression settled into a smug smirk as he prompted, "Now, one more time. You are...?".

"Not a pedophile?", Jack hazarded, and Jamie beamed.

"Correct!", Jamie cheered, grinning at Jack a moment. And then his eyes acquired an odd gleam in them as he leaned forward to whisper in Jack's ear again.

"Every correct answer merits a reward.", he breathed, and with another smirk he once again slid down Jack's body to kneel between his legs.

Jamie's hand went forward, his fingers trailing up and down Jack's neglected length almost curiously as the spirit floundered for an argument, because _really, you're going to do this now_? It seemed he was, because he didn't stop.

His fingertips tickled and teased Jack's cock back to attention, and then his hand circled Jack's member and began pumping lazily. His other hand went to Jack's balls, rolling them between his fingers as he watched Jack's face for a reaction.

The white-haired boy was flushed, his face a surprising shade of red for somebody so pale, and his breath was coming in pants. Jamie smirked up at him as he sped up his hand slightly, Jack's eyes fluttering at the feelings, before leaning down to lap at his new toy.

His licks were curious at first, tentative and small, but they soon grew longer and bolder as Jack began to groan a bit. His hand continued pumping as he sucked a bit on the head, his tongue flicking Jack's slit as the spirit moaned and writhed under him, and Jamie could feel him straining to break the cuffs. They were magically enhanced, though, specifically to hold him. With this in mind, Jamie gave a smug 'hn' and swallowed Jack entirely.

The spirit barely had enough time to cry out before Jamie was back to just licking again, staring up into Jack's eyes as if daring him to say something. Jack bit his lip to keep from groaning in disappointment, but the noise was coaxed out of him anyway as swallowed him again. Then he began a proper rhythm, his head bobbing up and down as a hand massaged Jack's balls. The other was busy roaming Jack's body, flicking over a nipple a few times before trailing down to caress Jack's hip.

Jamie let go of Jack's dick with a pop, licking his lips obscenely as Jack watched on with a dark, feral gaze. Jamie grinned as he slid forward to straddle the boy again, winking as he drew a peculiar sigil in the air. With a puff of flame his clothes were gone, skin not even singed, and Jack raked his eyes over Jamie's body appreciatively. A second sigil's effect became apparent when, with a quick movement, Jamie lifted himself up and impaled himself on Jack's dick.

Jamie bit his lip as he felt Jack slide into him, the spell he had performed stretching him and providing lube. ' _Magic's amazing._ ', he thought dimly as he rocked his hips a little, eliciting a gasp from Jack, before planting his hands on Jack's chest once again and beginning to bounce up and down.

"Oh Gods, Jack...", Jamie moaned, biting his lip a moment later when he realized he forgot to put a silencing rune on the door. Jack, though, didn't seem to share his concern as he moaned Jamie's name, loudly as everything. Jamie whimpered, half from panic and half from the feeling of riding Jack, and leaned down to capture Jack's lips in a kiss.

Jack immediately began struggling against the cuffs harder than ever, determined to get his hands free to touch, to caress, to savor Jamie. The teen sat back up with a slightly glazed smirk and, never stopping his little 'ride', drew a glowing keyhole in the air with his finger. He thrust two fingers into the space and turned them, smirk widening as an audible _clunk_ sounded.

The cuffs disappeared.

Jack pushed Jamie onto his back without even pulling out, hovering over the boy as he pounded into him with everything he had. Jamie had to bite down on a knuckle to keep from moaning as Jack somehow managed to pound into his prostate with _every. Single. Thrust._ It was a wasted effort: moans and groans tore their way past his improptu blockade with startling frequency.

" _Haaaah_ , Jack!", Jamie keened, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist as he pounded into him and looping his arms around his neck, "I'm gonna- ...gonna cum!".

And then Jack snapped out of his lust-filled haze, and without ever breaking his pace he leaned down to whisper in Jamie's ear, "Then cum.".

Jamie felt his release overtake him with those words, the heat that had been coiling in his belly exploding outword in waves of ecstacy to splatter both their chests. He cried out as the spirit fucked him through it, long and loud and oh-so-attention-grabbing, and so he would be very grateful to learn afterwards that all the doors had been inscribed with silencing runes when they were put in.

Jack followed him over the edge a few thrusts later, moaning Jamie's name as he coated the mortal's insides and filled him to the brim. He leaned down to kiss Jamie fiercely as he began to slow, softening it to something tender and sweet as he slowed his thrusts. He pulled out and laid down next to Jamie with a contented sigh, gathering Jamie into his arms and pulling him to his chest even as he felt himself drift off. He felt Jamie pull the comforter over them, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Jamie's head and whispered, "Love you, Jamie.".

The last thing he heard before he nodded off was a soft, "I love you too, Jack.".


End file.
